The present invention relates to pressure washers, and particularly to pressure washers capable of using multiple nozzles.
Pressure washers provide a supply of high-pressure fluid, such as water alone or water mixed with a cleaning solution, for cleaning or moving debris. Pressure washers often include a cart that supports an engine that drives a high-pressure pump to supply the fluid to a wand. A trigger, usually disposed at the end of the wand, is depressed when the user wishes to discharge the fluid.
The opposite end of the wand includes an attachment portion for the attachment of one of a plurality of nozzles. Different nozzles are required for different jobs. For example, a wide angle nozzle may be suitable for cleaning loose debris off of a flat surface, while a more narrow nozzle may be required to remove paint or stains from a surface. To that end, pressure washers can typically use one of a multitude of nozzles at any given time to provide the user with a wide range of functionality.
Some pressure washers include nozzle holders on the cart. However, this can be inconvenient since the cleaning is often done some distance from the pressure washer cart. Users often carry the nozzles in their pocket rather than store them on the cart. This can cause damage to the nozzles makes it difficult to quickly locate the correct nozzle, and often results in a wet pocket, which is undesirable.
Pressure washers often use a supply of cold water for cleaning. The cold water often comes from a faucet or city water supply. The flow of cold water cools the wand, making it uncomfortable to grab in locations that are not insulated. Generally, the wand handle is the only insulated portion of the wand, thereby requiring the user to use a single hand to support the wand or alternatively, to use the second hand on the non-insulated portion of the wand.